


Life Under Water

by dalia18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hope you guys like, M/M, Underwater World, but i think it reads well, its a bit confusing, please be kind to me, this is my first orginal work here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalia18/pseuds/dalia18
Summary: There is a bridge that connects the surface world to the world under water and whoever falls through the bridge could breath under water. This bridge is special and magical, making underwater a whole new world, when the rest of the year underwater is just something that happens. Mason fell through twice, within two years. The second time, he was stuck there until the bridge appeared or someone can make it appear.





	Life Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. It is very dear to me.

Mason found himself under water, the current strong and pulling him further down. He flailed around a bit and then landed on his back on the river bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw a group of mermaids pointing their weapons at him. 

“Who are you?” one of them asked. “How did you get down here? Can you breathe right now or do you need medical attention before we take you to the king?”

Mason titled his head and sighed, then panicked when he saw the air bubbles float in front of him. “Wha?” he said, opening his mouth wide and giggled when more air bubbles floated out. He could breathe under water. “I can breathe under water just fine,” he said. He got up and almost flipped over when he overbalanced. 

The mermaids looked at each other and then grabbed him by the arms, dragging him to the chariot that was waiting for them. They threw him into the back, locking him there and then they were off, two dolphins pulling the chariot forward. 

Mason looked out the only window, watching as the world around him zipped by. He sat down, curling his arms around himself. There was nothing he could do to stop the shivers from happening. His mother was going to be mad when and if he got back.  
~*~  
King Liam was sitting on the throne, his face conveying how bored he was with what was going on in front of him. The people were complaining about something but he can’t seem to hear it over the roaring in his ears. He rubbed his temples as the next person came up and opened their mouth. 

“People, I can not listen anymore,” he said, getting up and swimming away. “I apologize. Please give your grievances to the council and I will get back to you later.” Then he swam faster, his tail beating against the water. 

The people were left stunned, the council even more so. Liam found himself sitting at the top most tower of the castle. The water around him was moved slightly and Kev was sitting down next to him. “I heard what happened,” he said, leaning against him. “Care to explain?” 

“No,” he answered. “And it’s not because I don’t want to talk about it.” He turned to Kev. “Its because I can’t explain it, at least not without being called crazy.” 

Kev nodded and they stayed there, sitting side by side, in silence. Liam looked down and almost jumped up from his slouched position. “The guards are back?”

Kev looked at where Liam was staring at. The royal chariot was pulled up to the gate and the guards that were surrounded it all formed a circle. One of them reached into the cabin and pulled someone out. Liam squinted his eyes. Kev saw clearly what his brother didn’t. “It’s a surface dweller.” 

They looked at each other and then at the ground. Liam dove down first, heading straight for the gate and making sure that the guards saw him before he landed. Kev was right behind him, his excitement palpable through the water. 

“Hello,” Liam says, landing in front of the group. His eyes find the surface dweller, who seems to be breathing okay. “Can I ask what is going on?”

“Your Highness,” one of the guards said, all of them bowing. The surface dweller startles but then bows as well, their hands chained against their back. “We found this person near the coral reefs while on patrol.”

“I told you,” the surface dweller starts, stepping up to the guard that spoke. “I fell off a bridge.”

“There is no bridge in that location.” The guard stood straighter, glaring down his nose. “In fact, there is no bridge connecting the surface world with ours.”

Liam looked at all of them and turned around, swimming away. Kev followed behind, not wanting to be a part of what was going to be a big fight. “Where are you going?”

“To talk to Lucas.”

“He’s probably going to throw a hex at you or something.”  
“I know, that’s why you are going first.” 

“Ugh, fine.” They reached the little shadowed corner of the castle, counting to ten before opening the door. Kev went in first, hands out in front of him. “Lucas, hey,” he said, nearing the guy who was mixing something in a big pot. 

“Kev, how are you?” Lucas said, smiling at him. He turned around and then his face changed in an angry mask when he saw Liam hanging near the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey,” Liam said. “How are you doing?” He came in, leaving the door wide open in case he needed to run. 

Lucas narrowed his eyes. “What is it?” he asked Kev, who was standing in the middle of the silent battle. “What has happened?”

“There is a surface dweller amongst us,” Kev said. “They said that there was a bridge and that they fell off it.” 

Lucas tilted his head. He turned around and looked through his bookshelf. Liam and Kev stood off to the side, Liam hiding behind his little brother. Lucas took a book off the shelf and walked over to them. “This book states that there is a bridge that appears at random times in bodies of water and connects to our world.” Lucas flipped through the book. “The bridge only appears for one day and then it disappears until next year,” he said, showing them the picture of the bridge. “If you don’t want the surface dweller to be down here, then you must send them back to the bridge, before it disappears.” 

They both nodded and Liam almost tripped over his tail getting out of the room as fast as he can. Kev shook his head and followed more calmly, waving at Lucas before leaving. When he got to the front gates, the guards were letting the person go. Liam stood off to the side, his eyes going towards the person’s feet.  
“Stop staring,” he said, getting closer. 

“But, I just can’t stop.” Liam pointed at the person. “They look weird.”

“You don’t look normal either,” a voice said. They both looked up and saw the surface dweller in front of them. “So, please stop talking about me like I can’t hear you.”

“We’re sorry,” Liam said, reaching over and putting his hand on the person’s shoulder. “I am King Liam and this is my little brother, Kev.”  
“Mason.” 

“Are you a guy?” Kev asked.

Mason titled their head. “Yes?” he answered. “I mean, can’t you guys tell?”

“No, you have cloth covering your chest,” Kev said. 

“You mean my shirt?” Mason pointed to his chest. 

Kev nodded. Liam smiled a little and then remembered what Lucas said. “We must get you to that bridge you mentioned,” he said. “If you can, would you please tell me where it was that you were found.”

“I would love to,” Mason said. “But I don’t even know where the coral reefs are.” He turned around, looking at the guards who were still standing around them. “They know, tho.”  
Liam nodded, heading towards the guards. “Can you please take him back?” he asked. “He doesn’t belong here with us,” he added.  
“Yessir.”

“Thank you.” Liam swam back and smiled at Mason. “They will take you back and hopefully the bridge is still there.” 

“What do you mean, hopefully?”

“Well,” Liam started. “The bridge that you are talking about kinda disappears after a few hours and I don’t know how long its been for you.” 

Mason’s face was shocked. Then he turned around and headed back to the chariot that brought him to the castle. “Bye!” 

Liam waved at him as he got in the chariot and one of the guards took the reins of the dolphins. Liam watched the chariot disappear, sighing. “Really?” Kev said. “A surface dweller?”

“He was cute,” Liam said. “Besides, we’ll never see him again, so there is no use of me liking him. It’s just a passing fancy.” He turned and swam back to the courtroom, preparing to deal with the people’s grievances. 

Kev shook his head. “But that doesn’t stop you from liking him,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review, leave some kudos if you want. Any mistakes are my own, but tell me anyway.


End file.
